


Eternally Lost Drabbles

by Geoduck



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hibiki Ryouga, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Drabbles (stories of exactly 100 words) about the perpetually lost Ryoga Hibiki.





	1. Lesson

I’ve had to ask people for help all my life. Directions, rides, food, occasionally bus fare.

Mom taught me to ask grandmothers. She told me they’d almost always help me if I looked up at them through my bangs and made my eyes bigger.

As I got bigger, I couldn’t look up at them anymore. And people got a little less friendly as I got bigger.

Except for teenaged girls. They started helping me a lot more. Especially on hot summer days. The humid days when I’m wearing my tank top.

I wonder why girls are kinder in warmer weather?


	2. Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "holding".

I once read about how people can believe opposite things at the same time. Sometimes it causes internal conflict. There’s a special name for it, which I forgot.

I know that I can hold opposite feelings about people. With Akane it’s love and fear. Akari: love and guilt.

With Ranma it’s envy, pride, annoyance, kinship, hatred, friendship and many other things.

Does it make us friends? Enemies? Ranma calls us “rivals”. 

But does he do that because he also holds opposing feelings about me? That he both likes and hates me?

Thinking about it is hard.

Punching Ranma is easier.


	3. Death

After we got back from China, I thought about when Akane woke back up.

She had been dead. I’m sure of it. And she came back.

Something like that had happened to me when I had fought Lime at Horaisan. For a moment, I’m sure I died. I saw my nan and grandpa. And I came back. (And I totally kicked Lime’s butt, I’d like to mention.)

I came back because of irritation towards Ranma. Akane, I think, came back because of… “feelings.” Towards Ranma.

Is there an “Anything Goes Revive the Recently Dead” special technique I don’t know about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting these dark writing prompts. "Death"? Geez. I'm not that kind of a writer, so here's my attempt at a less-dark death drabble.


	4. Delight

It’s one thing being resigned to the thought of your longtime crush marrying your lifelong rival.

It’s another thing to sit in their living room as she puts their baby in your arms.

“Ah, I’m not sure it’s a good idea…”

“Nonsense, Ryoga-kun, you’ll be fine. Now be sure to support Himari-chan’s head.”

“It’s just that I’ve never held an infant this small before and I’m afraid I might hurt her.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ve never hurt any of Shirokuro’s puppies, have you? Besides, someday, you and Akari-chan will have babies of your own, so you should practice.”

My mouth goes dry. Akane can believe what she likes, but I’m not sure what she believes is going to come true. For various reasons.

And even though I gave up on Akane long ago, part of me still doesn’t want to give up.

So I sit there, uncomfortably holding this tiny, warm, moving mass as Akane beams at me.

The way she’s moving around feels restless. I rock her around very slightly and she makes a sound like a cat purring.

Is she… falling asleep? In my arms?

Oh god. 

I love her. She’s Ranma’s daughter, and I love her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Delight" was the prompt. It needed too much setup for a drabble, so it's a double drabble (200 words exactly) instead.


	5. Dreamer

They told me to give up the  _ shi shi hokodan _ . Ranma, Akane, Granny. Akane said it would only make me feel worse. Ranma said martial artists should live good and honest lives. Granny said it would lead to destruction.

I didn’t want to listen to them. It was a technique that could beat Ranma, and apart from some distraction techniques, he couldn’t counter it.

And it didn’t make me unhappy. I could still feel happiness, I could still feel love.

It wasn’t until later that I realized the reason I needed to stop. Because it had taken my dreams away.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much writing for awhile, so I thought I might do a series of drabbles. We'll see how long I go before I peter out.


End file.
